


Ship oneshots

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator
Summary: Mainly liquiroot but comment ships/prompts and i'll try to get to them
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

20 years had passed since the original forming of the fearsome five. The group had made it's changes with time, the biggest being Splatter Phoenix taking the leadership role over. 

Small changes were the respective duos starting to date and Liqui was excited for this day. Due to his lack of need for rest, he was able to wake prior Bushroot. 

15 years to the day! 5 years into their relationship, they got as officially married as possible for two supervillains could get without catch the unwanted attention of SHUSH or nosy cops. 

The water dog kissed Bushroot's cheek then slid away to start getting a surprise ready. Each anniversary they took turns making a wonderful surprise for each other and Liqui had done his research and experimenting for a year for this. 

1 hour until dawn. Set to be a beautiful day. Liqui evaporated and went up to see how much water he needed to add to the sky. 

Once making the perfect amount, he returned to water and swept Bushroot up in his arms. The kiss had woken him as expected so with everything set, he brought Bushroot outside. The sun rose to turn the sky a vivid emerald for a short while.

Liqui was more than gleeful at the stunned look on his husband's face. A natural phenomenon made just for their anniversary. 

"Showy as ever! How can I possibly best that!" The plant duck finally spoke, "I've only got one idea!"

The water villain grinned, already taking a guess and Bushroot's arms were around Liqui's shoulders as he leaned up into a kiss.


	2. First Impressions

When Negaduck had the fearsome five together, the 3 mutants and clown weren't very aware of each other. Certainly, they had heard of the others' names but never gave much thought to a partnership.

Worse, their so called leader brought them into a office room then left them all alone together. Megavolt took to the electronics in the room, ignoring all else. 

Which did interest Quackerjack to watch and hover. An occasional comment slipped out and a few got a short sharp laugh from Megavolt. 

Bushroot felt uncomfortable. He got the creeps from Quackerjack's overall demeanor and he couldn't relate to Megavolt who had been a career supervillain for decades.

As for Liquidator, he was the newest of the bunch. Not much was known of how he ended up this way. A mystery yet one Bushroot felt the safest to talk with. 

"Y-You, you're L-Liquidator, right?" He felt nervous tripping over words but at least found his voice.

"The one and only consumers want! Accept no substitutes!~"Liqui smiled, "Doctor Bushroot?"

He nodded to confirm but hoped he hadn't learned of his identity from his college incident. Sure, everyone was a villain here but he felt concern they felt judge over his choices after the intital revenge.

Fortunately, Liqui hadn't heard anything past him taking out his bullies. The water villain went on with a few basic questions. As far as he guessed, Negaduck would make the clear choice and pair the plant mutant with the water mutant. He didn't mind learning a bit about his soon to be partner in crime.

Bushroot, in turn, found his stutter fade as he talked with Liquidator. It was just a relaxed conservation and nothing stressful happening around save the every now and again laugh from Quackerjack. 

In fact, it turned chill enough that his mind wandered to take in Liqui's features. The watery villain was easily the strongest of the group. Muscles showing and an imposing tall figure. Nearly empty eyes that were slightly unnerving but had some mischief in them Bushroot liked. 

"Doctor?" Liqui repeated for the third time.

"A-Ah, s-s-sorry!" Bushroot jolted to attention.

Liquidator held a hand to Bushroot's head, feeling him burning up. Before he could say an ad slogan themed comment, Bushroot stepped back despite as nice as the cool water felt.

"M-Man, I'd be b-better off a cactus in here! It's hot!" Bushroot played off his blushing as overheating.

Strange, jumpy fellow! Liquidator liked him regardless though. He seemed in need of...a spokesman! He clearly struggled with conveying his feelings. He sized up every insecurity he could plainly see on Bushroot. A game plan was made and he'd see to it the plant villain's self esteem would take vast gains. 

Moreover for both of them, talking came so easily that in the back of their minds; a small crush started. 

For Bushroot, it started as simply attraction to the very handsome new form Liqui made himself.

For Liquidator, he wanted to see confidence brimming from Bushroot in both words and the way he carried himself.

For the pair, this was the first time to meet someone like themself. A mutant who easily wielded total control of a force of nature.

With that, the first impressions they got ended in love.


End file.
